It's On in the Amazon
by Ellis97
Summary: Dr. Claw kidnaps Professor Von Slickstein to build a deadly army of intelligent robot soldiers and now, Gadget and Tyson have to stop him and get the professor back. However, there are so many dangers in the jungle, so they'll need to make their way and avoid some MAD Agents, who are going to assasinate them.
1. The Kidnapping Car Chase

**Author's Note:**

 **Once again it's time for another chapter in the Awesome Adventures of Inspector Gadget! But before we begin, I'm here to ask you a couple of questions!**

 **1\. What were your favorite stories and why?**

 **2\. Who's your favorite character?**

 **3\. What made you keep tuning in for new stories?**

 **4\. Why do you think Gadget and Tyson belong together?**

 **5\. Do you notice anything weird and different about this episode and the previous one?**

 **6\. Do you like me portraying Gadget as serious, dependable, useful, the real hero and competent? And why?**

 **Post your answers in the reviews section. And now, time for the story!**

 **Go go gadget theme song!**

 **Instrumental**

 **Here he is right now. Here he is right now, here he is to save the day.**

 **Who do we call, when danger is afoot? Who do we call?**

 **Inspector Gadget (that's right)**

 **Inspector Gadget (oh yeah)**

 **Here he is right now, here he is right now. Here he is to save the day.**

 **Penny and Brain will join him to save the da-a-a-a-a-y.**

 **Here he is right now, here he is right now, here he is to save the day!**

 **And now, GO GO GADGET STORY!**

* * *

Our story opens at Inspector Gadget's garage where we see him fixing up the Gadgetmobile.

"Watch those spark plugs Gadget." said the Gadgetmobile. "You ain't about mess up my paint job are you?"

"Pipe down, Gadgetmobile." Gadget kept finishing the repairs "This is a very important tune up."

Just then, Tyson came into the garage.

"Tyson!" Gadget walked over to her.

"Hi baby." She leaned over and pecked him on the lips.

"You're probably wondering why I called you here today, sweetie." Gadget held Tyson's hand. "Today's a most important day."

"A most important day?" Tyson asked.

"Yes." said Gadget "This is probably our most important case ever."

"What is it, honey?" asked Tyson.

"The Chief didn't exactly tell me what our case was," Gadget explained "But he did say that Professor Von Slickstein was involved."

"Who's he?" asked Tyson.

"He's the guy who built my gadgets." Gadget explained "He's the father of modern bionics."

Just then, Gadget's phone rang.

"Hello, Chief?" Gadget spoke into the phone "Dr. Claw is gonna kidnap Professor Von Slickstein? Don't worry Chief! We're on it! Come on Tyson! We've got a professor to save!"

"We're on it G!" Tyson ran into the Gadgetmobile.

Gadget and Tyson drove the Gadgetmobile to Professor Von Slickstein's house.

"He lives right around this corner," said Gadget "We should find him before Claw does."

However, little did Gadget and Tyson know that Dr. Claw's MADmobile was watching them at that very corner.

"Gadget's coming." Claw pressed a button on the car's control panel and missiles were shot right at the Gadgetmobile.

"Look out!" Tyson shouted.

Gadget turned the Gadgetmobile around and they saw the MADmobile.

"Gadget's too late this time." Claw drove the MADmobile "Now that I have captured Von Slickstein, my plan can begin."

"Rrrow." MAD Cat meowed.

"Dr. Claw!" Gadget gasped "He's got the professor! We've gotta save him! No one cuts off Inspector Gadget and Tyson Jones and gets away with it!"

Gadget stepped right on the gas pedals and chased right after the MADmobile.

"This time Claw, you've gone too far!" Gadget stepped on the pedals harder.

Tyson grabbed the police radio and spoke into the speaker "Tyson Jones to all units! Dr. Claw is heading towards the freeway! Repeat, Dr. Claw is heading towards the freeway! Gadget and I are pursuing him."

"Ooh baby!" said the Gadgetmobile "Sounds like an old fashioned police car chase. If you readers are excited about this, feel free to play Issac Hayes' Shaft while you read this chase sequence."

Gadget and Tyson followed Claw's car onto the freeway.

"Go go gadget claw!" Gadget pressed a button on the Gadgetmobile.

A giant claw extended out of the Gadgetmobile's front bumper and reached for the MADmobile.

"I have no time to play with you Gadget!" Claw growled.

Claw turned around the car to the other route on the highway and ended up behind Gadget instead.

"Rats!" said Gadget "I could've sworn I had him."

Gadget extended his neck and an extending arm took out a magnifying glass to search for where Claw was. He turned around and saw Claw right behind them.

"So there you are!" Gadget glared at the MADmobile "If there's one thing I hate, it's being followed by slimeballs like you Dr. Claw!"

Claw pressed another button on the MADmobile's control panel and rockets shot right at the Gadgetmobile.

Gadget turned the car and dodged the rockets, while Claw took another route on the highway.

"Lucky for you Gadget," Claw drove away from our heroes "I have a plane to catch."

Gadget and Tyson found themselves right behind Claw again.

Gadget looked at the highway sign that Claw had just passed "He's heading towards the airport! Tyson! Call HQ! They can close in on him!"

"You got it baby!" Tyson picked up the police radio "This is Tyson Jones calling all units! Dr. Claw is heading towards the Metro City Airport! Close in on him! Repeat! Dr. Claw is heading towards the Metro City Airport!"

"Keep on his tail Jones." said the Chief "We'll be there in a jiff."

"Got it!" Tyson hung up the speaker.

In about fifteen minutes, the rest of the police had made their way to the airport, just when Dr. Claw was getting close to it.

"So, they think they can stop me, eh?" Claw saw the police "Well, let's give them a little surprise!"

Claw pulled a lever on the MADmobile and the car transformed into a jet, which flew right into the air. However, Gadget and Tyson ended up getting crashed into a plane's cargo hold.

"Tyson, Claw has gotten away." Gadget told Tyson.

"Yeah, I forgot he was a crimminal genius." She said "So he would be prepared for something like that."

"Well usually, you have to kiss at the end of these chase sequences." Gadget told his partner.

"G, that's the best thing you've ever said." Tyson wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

Tyson stood on her tip toes, wrapped her arms around Gadget's neck and forcefully kissed him right on the lips.

"Wowsers!" Fireworks shot right out of Gadget's hat.

"We should do police car chases more often." She looked at him seductively.

"My thoughts exactly." Gadget sighed.

"Uh, do you think you could try getting me outta here?" asked the Gadgetmobile "In case you didn't notice, I think these crates are bad for my paint job."

"Gadget! Jones!" somebody shouted.

"Chief?" Gadget asked.

Gadget and Tyson looked around and saw the Chief.

"Chief?" Tyson walked over to the Chief "How did you get in here?"

"I've got bad news Gadget." said the Chief.

"We know," Gadget said "Claw has kidnapped Professor von Slickstein and he's gotten away."

"And it's all thanks to you!" the Chief yelled at them. "You let him get away."

"But sir," Gadget tried to explain "It wasn't our fault. The Gadgetmobile was never meant to fly."

"Enough." the Chief said "MAD is using the professor to build Claw an army of intelligent deadly robot soldiers to take over the world. Claw has taken him to the Amazon. You two have to get to the Amazon and bring the professor back."

"Don't worry Chief." said Tyson "We'll take care of it."

"Right at ya Chief!" Gadget saluted "We're always on duty!"

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Oh no! Claw has taken Professor Von Slickstein to the Amazon so he can force the professor to build an army of deadly intelligent robot soldiers to take over the world! Looks like Gadget and Tyson have to get to the jungle and find the professor! Stay tuned folks!**


	2. MAD Jungle Boogie

Dr. Claw had finally arrived in the Amazon. He set up his evil lair in some sort of temple.

"Heh heh heh heh!" He evilly laughed.

"Heh heh heh heh!" MAD Cat hissed back.

Dr. Claw pressed a button his keypad and on the monitor came live footage of a MAD Agent carrying the professor.

"Consider this your new home professor," He sadistically grinned "Here, you will build my indestructible army of robot soldiers."

"Never!" said the professor "I won't do it!"

"Yes you will!" Claw evilly grinned "I have stolen your plans for the Gadget Project once, and when I used them, my first solider betrayed me and blew up my old hideout. Luckily, I've made a copy of your project plans and I have sent you here so the soldiers won't betray me. Men! Put him to work!"

"Yes Dr. Claw." the MAD Agents grabbed the professor and put him to work.

Meanwhile, Gadget, Tyson and the Chief were on a plane right above the Amazon.

"So this is the Amazon Basin." Gadget looked down. "How exactly are you going to land this thing in a jungle?"

"We're not Gadget!" said Chief Quimby "You two are going to parachute down. We've already hooked a chute up to the Gadgetmobile."

"This had better work." said the Gadgetmobile "In case ya'll forgot, I wasn't built with soft, cushiony tires."

"Right." said Gadget "Tyson, you'd better hold on to me. I promise not to let you go."

"Promise?" she asked.

"Promise." Gadget assured her.

Tyson ran into Gadget's arms and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Gadget, Jones" said the Chief "Remember, if Claw build an indestructible army of robot soldiers, the whole world is doomed."

"Don't worry Chief," Gadget held Tyson in his arms "Leave it to us. Ready Tyson?"

"I'm ready G." She said.

Gadget jumped right off the plane and Tyson was holding right onto him, not wanting to let go.

"You'd better hold on tighter Tyson." said Gadget "Go go gadget copter!"

A copter came right out of Gadget's hat and he grabbed onto the handlebars, while Tyson held onto him tightly.

"Hang on Tyson," he said "We're almost down."

Gadget and Tyson landed on the Amazon grounds safely, as for the Gadgetmobile, it landed a little harder.

"Remember kids," said the Gadgetmobile "This is why cars were never built to fly."

"Come on G," said Tyson "We'd better find Claw and save the professor."

"Right." Gadget got into the Gadgetmobile "Let's start our stakeout."

Gadget and Tyson started driving the Gadgetmobile around the jungle. At that same time though, a huge ape had been following them. The ape jumped right onto the Gadgetmobile.

"Aaahh!" Gadget, Tyson and the Gadgetmobile shouted.

The ape started shaking the car.

"Yo man!" the Gadgetmobile shouted "There's a monkey on me! Get it off man!"

"Don't worry Gadgetmobile, we'll get it off." Gadget pressed a button on the car's control panel.

Water squirted from the Gadgetmobile's hood and the ape started jumping on the Gadgetmobile's roof.

"Hey, what do I look like?" asked the Gadgetmobile "A trampoline?"

"Get off us you stupid ape!" Gadget stepped on the gas pedals and they went fast enough to get the ape right off.

"Whew." Tyson sighed with relief "That was a close one, G."

"Yeah I know." said Gadget.

Just then, someone walked right in front of the Gadgetmobile while it was still driving.

"Gadget look out!" Tyson shouted.

"Wowsers!" Gadget stepped on the brakes, right before the person got hit.

"Hey pal!" said Tyson "Why don't you watch where you're going?!"

"Yeah!" Gadget extended his neck out of the window "You'd better-"

The person was revealed to be a very tall, curvy woman with shoulder length black hair and was wearing a skintight jungle dress that went to her thighs.

"Wowsers!" Gadget smiled.

"Now this is some kind of random person, I would never hit." said the Gadgetmobile.

Gadget went totally crazy over seeing her and an alarm went off right in his hat.

"Excuse me!" Tyson de-extended Gadget's neck and walked out of the car "Who the heck are you?"

"I am Amazon Annie." she introduced herself "You two obviously must be from the outside world."

"Why yes," Gadget made a goofy grin "My name is Inspector Gadget and this is Tyson Jones. We are searching for someone in the jungle. Since we don't know anything about the jungle, we need a guide. There's much danger in the jungle."

"And I think I'm looking at one of them." Tyson glared at Amazon Annie.

"I can lead you two throughout the Amazon," Amazon Annie went to Gadget and looked at him seductively "Avoiding the ferocious animals and the cannibals. All of this, with the help of my tribe."

Many men dressed up as tribe people showed up right out of the bushes.

"Sorry, but we'll be okay." Tyson took Annie's hand right off Gadget's head "And get your filthy jungle hands off my man!"

"Now Tyson," said Gadget "We don't know anything about the jungle. Annie might be the person we're looking for."

"Fine." said Tyson "But listen Annie! If you touch my man, you're going down girlfriend!"

"Then I guess we're going." Gadget told Annie.

"Follow me." Annie walked in a sexy way.

Meanwhile, Dr. Claw had been watching this on his monitor. Obviously, this was one of his evil traps.

"Heh heh heh heh!" He stroked MAD Cat "You wont survive Gadget. The jungle is a dangerous place."

MAD Cat pressed a button on the keypad and Annie's image came up on the screen.

"Remember Annie," said Claw "Your mission is to destroy Gadget and his partner."

Annie sadistically smiled and nodded. "First Gadget, come and join our Amazon sacrificial ritual."

"But we don't have time for that Ms. Annie," said Gadget "We have something very important to do."

"Too bad your plans will need a slight modification." Annie snapped her fingers and the tribe folks grabbed Tyson and Gadget by their arms.

"You're not a tribe!" Gadget gasped "You're MAD Agents!"

"I knew it!" Tyson said "This is just another one of Dr. Claw's traps!"

"But there's also something else you should know," Annie snapped her fingers "There really is a sacrificial ritual."

"And I think I know who the sacrifices are." said Gadget.

"Take them away boys!" Annie ordered the MAD Agents.

The MAD Agents dragged Gadget and Tyson to some sort of place deep in the jungle. Gadget tried using his gadgets, but he couldn't because the MAD Agents were too strong for his gadgets to activate.

Claw saw the whole thing on his monitor.

"I must check on my indestructible army." He pressed a button on his keypad and it switched to the professor "Status report! NOW!"

Professor Von Slickstein was building the robot soldiers. He was working pretty hard in fact.

"I'm doing it as fast as I can sir." He told Dr. Claw.

"Then do it FASTER!" Claw ordered "Or else."

"Or else what?" the professor stammered.

MAD Cat handed Claw a stick, which Claw broke in half.

"That will happen to your daughter." He sadistically smiled "And I'll make you watch me do it."

"I will work faster." the professor gulped.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Wowsers! Amazon Annie has captured Gadget and Tyson and Claw's indestructable army is almost complete. Can Gadget and Tyson escape the evil sacrifical ritual and stop Claw's evil plan? Stay tuned folks!**


	3. The Temple of the Professor

Amazon Annie and her men tied Gadget and Tyson to a stone chair, which was chained right near a cave filled with fire.

"Glad to see you are enjoying your throne, Gadget." Annie sinisterly smiled.

"You won't get away with this Amazon Annie!" Gadget shouted.

"Oh but I will." said Annie "My men are already pulling you two right into the cave, where you will be nothing but melted metal."

"Five feet till the end Gadget." the men sinisterly cackled.

"You gotta do something G!" Tyson struggled to get out of the ropes "And FAST!"

"Don't worry, I got this." said Gadget "Go go gadget pocket knife!"

An extending hand came out of Gadget's hat with a pocket knife. However, the heat from the fire coming so close caused the knife to melt, before it could even cut the ropes at all.

"Looks like you're gadgets have been melted into scrap metal." Annie gloated "Looks like you're hopeless after all."

"Oh no you don't!" Tyson shouted.

Tyson grunted and used her arms to snap the ropes and by golly, it worked. She and Gadget were freed.

"Wowsers!" Gadget gasped "Tyson, you've been working out."

Tyson and Gadget jumped right off the stone chair, right before the chair was sent right into the cave of fire.

Annie gasped "What the?"

"I told you jungle kitty!" Tyson pointed her gun at Annie "Nobody messes with my man but me!"

"Boys!" Annie shouted at her men "Stop them!"

The MAD Agents charged right at Gadget and Tyson.

"Go go gadget, coat!" Gadget's coat inflated and the MAD Agents bounced right off and into Amazon Annie. "Aha! Who's your daddy now, Annie?"

"Get off me you incompetent fools!" Annie threw the agents off her. "That does it Gadget! If you want something done, you'll have to do it yourself!"

Annie pointed her spear right at them. Trust me folks, that spear was very sharp.

Gadget and Tyson backed away slowly, but the spear was too close to them.

"Prepare to die!" Annie was about to strike her spear at them.

"You know, it's against my code to fight woman." Gadget glared at her.

"...but that doesn't apply to me!" Tyson kicked the spear right out of Annie's arms, which landed right into the ground (sharp side down). "You want a piece of this jungle girl?"

"You know I do." Annie struck a battle pose.

Tyson and Annie soon engaged in a fierce battle. Tyson used her awesome fighting skills during the battle with Annie, such as front kicks and turning kicks, not to mention some defense blocks. However, Amazon Annie was pretty badass herself. What Tyson didn't realize was that she has mastered all forms of martial arts.

"Tyson be careful!" Gadget shouted to his partner/girlfriend.

Tyson turned to Gadget "Not now baby. I've gotta stay fo-"

Just then, Annie kicked Tyson right in the stomach and knocked her down onto the ground.

"TYSON!" Gadget shouted "What have I done?"

Tyson saw her gun and tried to reach for it, but Amazon Annie got to it first.

"Hasta la vista, Jones." Annie pointed the gun right at Tyson.

"Oh no you don't!" Gadget exclaimed "Go go gadget taser!"

Gadget's hand went into his sleeve and out popped a taser, which he used to zap Annie and knock her out cold.

"End of the line baby." Gadget put handcuffs on Annie around a tree.

"Gadget, you saved my life." Tyson reached for Gadget's arm "Thank you."

"It was nothing." Gadget shyly blushed. "I just did it for you."

Gadget and Tyson then kissed on the lips and Gadget then picked Tyson up.

"Come on G," said Tyson "We've gotta find the professor and stop Claw's evil plan."

"Right Tyson!" Gadget turned to unconsious Annie "We'll be back with you!"

"And we'd better hurry." said Tyson "She's only knocked out for only 24 hours."

Gadget and Tyson ran out of the jungle and found something far off the edge of the cliff where the trail ended.

"Wowsers!" Gadget saw it "Look at that temple."

"I think I see something Gadget." Tyson pointed down at the temple "In front of the temple."

"I'll check." said Gadget "Go go gadget binoculars."

Binoculars came out of Gadget's hat and he zoomed in on the temple.

"The MADMobile." said Gadget. "That's Dr. Claw's car. That must be where they are keeping the professor. We'd better get there and fast!"

"Quick G!" said Tyson "Let's get down!"

"Couldn't have said it better myself, Tyson." said Gadget.

Tyson jumped onto Gadget's back and held on tight.

"Hold on tight sweetheart." Gadget told his partner.

"Don't worry baby, I will." Tyson assured him.

Gadget jumped right off the cliff with Tyson holding onto his back tightly.

"AAAAHHHH!" She screamed.

"Go go gadget copter!" Gadget shouted.

A chopper came right out of Gadget's hat and Gadget held onto the handles. They flew right towards the temple.

 **BACK AT THE TEMPLE...**

Professor Von Slickstein had finally finished building Claw's robot army.

"Is my army ready?" he growled.

"Yes, Dr. Claw." the professor stammered.

"Now activate it!" Claw shouted.

"But Dr. Claw, sir." said the professor "They're not quite ready."

"Then make them ready!" Claw shouted "If you don't, I will be forced to destroy your family and I'll make you watch me do it."

"I'll try, sir." the professor quivered.

"Not try, DO!" Claw slammed his fist on the arm chair.

Meanwhile, back outside Gagdet and Tyson landed in front of the temple.

"Well, here we are." said Tyson "Come on, we've gotta get in and stop Dr. Claw."

Gadget extended his neck to the window and saw the professor.

"Wowsers." he gasped "It's the professor and he's finished building the evil army! We've gotta get in there!"

"Right." said Tyson "When I count to three, we go...three!"

Gadget and Tyson barged right into the temple.

"Metro City Police!" Tyson pointed her gun "Freeze!"

"Professor Von Slickstein!" Gadget called out to the professor "We're here to rescue you!"

"You're too late Gadget." Dr. Claw spoke over a speaker. "The Professor has already built my indestructable army and now I shall activate it to destory you."

Claw pressed a button on the remote built by the professor and the robot soldiers suddenly came to life.

"We're dead." Tyson held onto Gadget.

"Inspector, Officer Jones, I am so sorry." said Professor Von Slickstein "The error is mine."

"You won't get away with this Claw!" Gadget held Tyson in his arms.

"Oh but I will." Claw said from his command deck "You'll never be able to defeat my army, even with your gadgets."

"We'll see about that!" said Gadget "Go go gadget battering ram!"

Gadget opened up his coat and a battering popped right out and knocked down some of the soldiers that were in the way. But, they got back up.

Tyson tried using her fighting skills to stop the robots, but they were too strong even for her.

"There are too many of them." Tyson struggled to get some of them off.

"We can't fight them off." Gadget tried using his gadgets to get the robots that were attacking him off.

"Mwa ha ha ha!" Claw laughed "Looks like you're done for, Inspector Gadget."

At that same time, the ape from earlier came to the temple and saw Gadget, Tyson and the professor being attacked by the robot soldiers. He knew he had to help them.

The ape crashed right into the temple and started attacking the robots, cause we all know that apes only get angry and agressive when they are irritated, and trust me, he was pretty ticked off. He attacked the robots and they were getting destroyed.

"Wowsers." Gadget gasped "That ape is trying to save us."

Back at Claw's command deck, Claw saw the whole thing happen.

"Blast that dang, dirty ape!" Claw slammed his fist "He's destroying my army and my base! I must flee!"

"Oh no!" the professor gasped "The temple is falling down."

"We have to get outta here." said Gadget.

"Got it G." Tyson jumped onto Gadget's back.

"I'm ready Inspector." Professor Von Slickstein hopped on Tyson's back.

"Go go gadget power skates." Gadget's shoes turned into power skates and they zoomed right out of the temple, with the ape following them.

As soon as Gadget, Tyson, Professor Von Slickstein and the ape escaped the temple, the whole temple fell right down into pieces.

"Thanks." Gadget and Tyson waved to the ape.

The ape waved back at them and headed back into the jungle.

"My Gadget Project and my hard work." the professor sighed "Gone forever."

"Don't worry professor," Tyson put her hand on his shoulder "It's probably for the best."

"And that also proves there's only room for one Inspector Gadget." Gadget assured him.

"Yes." the professor smiled "I guess it does."

"But wait," Tyson exclaimed "What about-"

Just then, Claw's jet zoomed right into the sky from the destroyed temple.

"Until we meet again Claw!" Gadget glared at the MAD jet.

"Come on guys," said Tyson "We'd better head back to the states."

Gadget, Tyson and Professor Von Slickstein ran back to the Gadgetmobile and drove to the plane to get home, which was waiting for them. They however, went back to the tree where Amazon Annie was tied and brought her with them.

"It took you long enough." said the Gadgetmobile "Those bugs were already getting on my windshield."

Gadget, Tyson and the professor finally found the plane back to the states which was waiting for them, and so was Chief Quimby.

"Here you go Chief." Tyson handed the Chief the unconsious and handcuffed Annie.

"Jones, what happened to her?" asked the Chief.

"Well Chief, let's just say she got hit on for hitting on my man." Tyson folded her arms.

"Well Gadget, Jones, I don't know how you did it, but nice work." he gruffly said "You stopped Claw's army and saved the professor."

"No problem Chief." said Tyson.

"Although we did have a little help." said Gadget "He sure was the key in a 'hairy' situation."

 **THE END**

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Hooray! Gadget and Tyson have saved the professor and stopped Claw's dastradly plan, but Professor Von Slickstein's Gadget-Project is gone out of existence and that means there are only two Inspector Gadget's in the world. However, that does not mean the war is over! The other Inspector Gadget will be back soon and when he does, Gadget and Tyson will be there to stop him! Stay tuned for another story!**


End file.
